Tradition
by Hanya625
Summary: Renji is claimed, not matter that the man he has pledged himself to can never actually be his. Beast series #2. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Tradition**

 **Chapter 1**

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6, had been feeling slight changes in his spirit energy ever since he and the others and returned from hueco mundo after the Aizen incident, but it wasn't enough that anyone would notice, and as he began to prepare some tea for himself in the squad 6 barracks he let his mind wander for a bit over everything that had happened since the appearance of a certain brash orange headed substitute soul reaper. Ichigo didn't care anything about traditions and rules, so to him Byakuya was just another soul reaper and his behavior reflected it quite openly, but since the appearance of that boy Byakuya had noticed that the other soul reaper captains and lieutenants had been subtly changing their attitude towards him. None of them disrespected him, after all Byakuya's reputation for swift and brutal retaliation lately preceded him, but they had softened towards him in such a way that Byakuya was beginning to actually feel that he was part of the Gotei 13 and not merely a member of it.

Renji especially was becoming a different man around him.

The squad 6 lieutenant had improved by leaps and bounds with his powers, even managing a bit better in his kido use though he'd much rather use his zanpakuto if it was up to him, and he'd begun subtly teasing Byakuya which had the odd effect of making Byakuya relax instead of the opposite which would have been true only a year ago. Byakuya was just getting ready to pour his tea when there was a knock on the door and he glanced over as Renji entered with a serious look on his face and Byakuya was instantly alert

"Head captain Yamamoto has decided that Aizen's fortress cannot just be left alone for the hollows until we conduct a thorough sweep through the ruins to see if we can learn anything more about what he was doing there," Byakuya turned back to his tea

"I had thought that was obvious, he was using the Hōgyoku to amass an army to one day destroy the soul society," he heard Renji move over to Byakuya's desk where he was no doubt propping his hip as Byakuya had asked him not to at least a hundred times

"Well I would agree except with whatever he's done to captain Ukitake it seems that he was messing around with other things we're not aware of yet," he said and Byakuya moved back to his desk with his tea as he mused

"Yes, I suppose that does leave more questions than answers," he said and reached over and pushed Renji's hip off his desk, much to the other soul reaper's amusement "how is the training with him going, by the way?" Renji grinned outright

"He put Yoruichi through a building yesterday and she about killed him when she finally managed to get her ass out of the rubble," Byakuya smiled at that and sipped his tea as he looked over the paperwork that Renji had brought with their orders which stated something that made Byakuya raise an eyebrow

"They managed to open a senkaimon directly into Aizen's old fortress, that should cut travel time by quite a bit," he felt Renji's spirit energy spike suddenly and he took another sip of tea as he arched an eyebrow that Renji pretended not to see "We'll be leaving in the morning as part of the advanced unit; you should go and pack and be ready to leave for hueco mundo at sunrise, but it seems other than scouting this mission should be a fairly straightforward one," he rubbed at his temple when an ache began to spread and he felt Renji lean over the desk to get closer to him, not needing to open his eyes when his nose was twitching faintly at the closer proximity of the wild lieutenant "Yes, Renji?" he said with a tired sigh and his eyes snapped open when Renji laid his hand over Byakuya's forehead to check his temperature, Byakuya smacked his hand away instinctively but he noted that Renji didn't seem offended

"Is there anything I can get for you, captain?" he asked and Byakuya frowned at him and waved him off

"Get off my desk and leave me to my tea," Renji stayed leaned over the desk for a moment longer then sighed and straightened

"You know, if you're not at your best when we go to hueco mundo it'll only cause problems for the rest of us," Byakuya's spirit energy spiked this time due to annoyance

"If you need me to remind you of my capabilities I would be glad to shred you to ribbons again," Renji backed off with a resigned sigh and scratched the back of his neck as he wandered towards the door "Sunrise, Renji, don't be late," Renji waved over his shoulder to acknowledge he'd heard and he left as Byakuya sipped his tea and continued to look over their orders for a while before he heard someone land rather heavily in the front of the barracks. He stood and wandered over to the window and had to blink a few times to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was, but as he changed back into a more familiar appearance Byakuya had to acknowledge that Ukitake was striding towards the barracks without a shirt and with his white hair pulled up high on his head. Byakuya shook his head, still a bit disoriented to see the formerly ill captain looking so wild and strong, and when he slid the door open Ukitake grinned the same old grin and waved in greeting

"Hey, captain Kuchiki," he said and hopped up onto the entry way after shedding his shoes "captain Yamamoto sent me to run over some particulars with you," at Byakuya's arched brow Ukitake surprised him with a jab at his chin that he barely dodged and after driving him back a bit he straightened again "I can see why he's worried, when's the last time you fought hand to hand?" Byakuya was aware that his chin tilted up a little, but the mere mention of such a direct method of fighting immediately made him feel defensive

"With Senbonzakura a direct confrontation is unnecessary and beneath me," he said, his blue blood rising to the surface, and Ukitake rolled his eyes in a way Byakuya was startled to see reminded him of Renji

"Yeah, that works great until you're knocked unconscious and your zanpakuto is stolen," he said and Byakuya frowned at the very idea "look, I just need to run through some basics with you. Trust me, it might save your life one day," Byakuya thought of outright refusing but he recalled that he had said that the head captain had sent him and would no doubt be told if Byakuya were to refuse. He sighed and turned to go to the training ground with a wave to get Ukitake to follow him

"Just don't put me through any buildings," he muttered and heard Ukitake chuckle.

Renji watched with amusement as Ukitake put Byakuya through his paces, amazed anew at the transformation of captain Ukitake from mostly pacifist and sickly to this… beast. His skin was dotted with leopard spots and with his claws and fangs he should have looked frightening, but Renji was very envious of Kyoraku who had claimed such a man for himself. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, after all they'd been together for years before they'd finally decided they wanted each other romantically about a year ago, but watching Ukitake move was truly a thing of beauty. He'd done a bit of training with Yoruichi to help him out with some of his more technical skills and now he was the soul society's first hand to hand combat instructor, unheard of before his return, but again Renji wasn't surprised. Head captain Yamamoto had loved Ukitake and Kyoraku like sons for so long that he would have moved space and time itself if it meant giving Ukitake a chance. Byakuya landed a punch to Ukitake's jaw suddenly and Renji's eyebrow twitched upward in surprise as Ukitake nodded and said a few words, no doubt coaching Byakuya even in the midst of their fight. Renji had never seen his captain so intent on inflicting bodily harm, and part of him wondered just what Ukitake must have said to get him riled

'I'll have to ask later,' he thought, amused, then felt a familiar energy appear behind him and he didn't bother looking up as Shūhei stood behind him to watch the fight

"The head captain is aware that if Byakuya loses his sword, he's dead right?" Renji snorted at that

"He's not bad considering it's his first time," he said, feeling strange having to not only say that but in defense of his own captain, and he heard Shūhei shrug

"Well, you have a few hours so you want to get some of that work done that you've been too busy for lately?" Renji lumbered to his feet and cast one more glance at the fighting pair before following after Shūhei with a bit of a sigh; Shūhei had become a pretty well know tattoo artist in the seireitei, he'd done most of the work on Renji's body and a few smaller ones on some of the other soul reapers who weren't as keen to display them for everyone to see. Renji had been thinking for some time of doing what he was about to do, but part of him still flinched at the thought of anyone seeing it if he wasn't awake or able to explain the simple yet extensive design that he had in mind "You know, there's easier and less permanent ways to commit yourself to one person," Shūhei suddenly pointed out "like, actually talking to him?" Renji snorted at that, refusing to dignify that with a response "He might be receptive, you never know, especially lately he's loosened up quite a bit," Renji laughed outright

"Oh yeah, I can see that going really well," he shook his head "he'll never loosen up that much, Shūhei. He's still the head of the Kuchiki clan, and no matter what he has to carry on his name and do you really see him marrying some woman and keeping a gay lover on the side?" Shūhei gave a bit of a sheepish smile

"Well when you put it that way no, he's too honorable to do something like that," he glanced back at Renji as they entered the small business that Yamamoto had approved of to be Shūhei's working space when he had some free time "but then why mark yourself in commitment to a man you will never be able to have?" Renji shrugged from his shirt as he thought of how best to put it before deciding on the simple truth

"Because he's all I've ever wanted," he said and sat on the bench before leaning forward with his elbows perched on his knees "I am his, even if he will never be mine," Shūhei was silent for a long while as he got everything ready before he ventured

"Just making sure, but you really are alright with this color?" Renji smiled, amused by his reaction but a bit sad too as he reached up a hand to gather his fall of crimson hair over one shoulder and out of Shūhei's way

"Yeah, no other color will work," he confirmed and felt Shūhei begin the painstaking process that Renji had requested, his mind wandering back to watching Byakuya fight as he mulled over how the next few days in hueco mundo would play out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Byakuya was in a foul mood by the time the sun set, but considering he was nursing several bruised ribs anyone would understand why. Ukitake had really let him have it, bluntly driving home the point that in hand to hand combat Byakuya was a novice at best and incompetent at worst, and when Renji came back to the barracks with the scent of ink on him Byakuya's mood only worsened. He'd sensed Shūhei show up and he'd been there for less than a minute before Renji had left with him and he gritted his teeth at the thought of what the two must've been doing for the hours since. Byakuya refused to examine the reasons why he felt so jealous of Shūhei for having Renji's time, but he could only conclude that he envied their freedom to choose each other if in fact that was what was going on. Byakuya shook his head to try and clear it, but the scent of ink that seemed seeped into Shūhei's pores clung to Renji like a second skin and Byakuya felt jealousy flare when he saw the slightly tender way that Renji was moving. It seemed Shūhei had put Renji through the ringer as well, though not in quite the same way.

Byakuya moved off towards his room with the thought of getting a hot bath and packing for tomorrow, but when he changed into a bathing robe and went outside to the hot spring he was just in time to see Renji drop his pants. His eyes went wide then slowly narrowed when he saw the new and evidently still healing tattoos on Renji's back, dozens of tiny pink flower petals that were scattered throughout his existing black tattoos from his shoulders all the way down and over his lightly bronzed ass. They appeared to swirl and move as Renji folded his clothes and put them aside, and as he walked to the hot spring and stepped into the water Byakuya felt senbonzakura's presence shift in his mind

/He's branded himself with dozens of tiny markings/ his zanpakuto observed /and each and every one of them speaks your name/ Byakuya froze at that, disbelief instantly bringing a denial to his mind but his zanpakuto anticipated his response and countered /Can you think of any other reason he would brand himself in such a color? Renji is wild, a truly powerful man, can you imagine how humbling it would be for someone like him to willingly choose the color pink and how much you must mean to him to choose not just a single petal but 50 or more scattered all over his back and chest?/ Byakuya was suddenly having trouble breathing, disbelief and several other emotions chasing themselves around in his head until he finally took a step back to retreat to his room. He slowly closed the door, cutting off his view of Renji and trying to give himself some time to think, but as Senbonzakura had pointed out, there was no other reason that Renji would have done such a thing. The lieutenant was never seen around females unless in the company of at least one other soul reaper, and if he had a lover then the only one he'd spent exclusive time with had just been proven to be his tattoo artist of all things. Byakuya couldn't help himself, he peeked out the door again and watched as Renji wiped a bit at his shoulder with a damp cloth, leaving small bits of blood coloring the water, and Byakuya couldn't help but wonder just why his lieutenant was soaking before he'd had a chance to heal.

Renji rose from the hot spring after he'd washed, his movements a bit smoother now that he'd had a chance to start healing and soak, and when he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and was about to go to his clothing when Byakuya suddenly appeared to his right. He glanced over at him and immediately closed down his expression when he saw Byakuya staring at his chest and the numerous new additions scattered there, and he reached for his clothes and shrugged his shirt on which seemed to break whatever trance Byakuya had been under. He looked up at Renji's face and the lieutenant was immediately aware of the suspicions that must be running through Byakuya's head but he couldn't bring himself to voice them. Renji stepped into his pants and inclined his head in a show of respect and moved to leave but was stopped by Byakuya's voice

"How long will it take those to heal?" Renji didn't turn back, not daring to when he'd heard something he could only call interest in Byakuya's voice

"They won't affect my duties," he assured his captain, but stayed when he could sense Byakuya wasn't done

"Is there… anything I can do to help?" Renji couldn't decide if he was horrified or elated at his captain's sudden question

"Not unless you want to help me put some salve on the ones I can't reach," he half muttered and went to his room to do just that, but when he fetched the salve from his dresser and turned back to his bed where he'd planned to sit while working the stuff into his skin he realized that Byakuya had followed after him and was standing in the open door way. Renji blinked in surprise then looked away and wandered towards his bed, shrugging from his shirt and letting his pants drop figuring that would be enough to scare Byakuya away, and as he sat and opened the jar he'd gotten from Unohana in preparation for these very tattoos he was startled to feel the bed dip behind him and Byakuya settled himself behind Renji before reaching over Renji's shoulder and plucking the jar from his hand. He began to dab the salve on the tattoos that scattered over Renji's upper shoulders, working slowly Renji couldn't help but notice, and once he'd put a small amount on each all the way to his shoulder blades he put a small amount in his hands and began to smooth them carefully over all the dots he'd already placed which immediately soothed the sting of the new marks. Byakuya did the same from where he'd stopped all the way down to his hips, and as he smoothed his hands over the new patch of skin Renji closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to luxuriate in his captain's careful attentions

"You were foolish to do this without giving yourself time to heal before we leave, the sand in hueco mundo gets everywhere if you'll recall," Renji's eyes slowly opened as he smiled to himself

'Moment's over,' he mused ironically and shook his head "With this stuff Unohana gave me they'll be fine by morning, and the larger one… Well, I'll just make sure to keep it clean till it finishes healing," he finished a bit gruffly, not believing he'd said that much, and he felt Byakuya's hand pause on his back as he no doubt looked over Renji's back in search of the larger one he'd mentioned. After a moment he felt Byakuya shift back a little ways before he ordered

"Lay on your stomach," Renji glanced back at him and couldn't help but notice the slight flush to Byakuya's cheeks

"Captain?" Renji questioned, part of him not daring to hope that this was going where it seemed to be going, but Byakuya didn't relent and Renji slowly obeyed as he kept a wary eye on his captain who immediately scooted closer again and Renji shivered when Byakuya began to gently dab the salve onto the markings on his ass and upper thighs. Byakuya worked silently but Renji was pleased to see that he continued to work slowly and carefully, his hands hardly even shaking when he put the jar to the side and gathered a bit in his hands, and Renji closed his eyes when he felt Byakuya smooth his hands over his ass and thighs in an almost massage that was making Renji hotter than hell 'Kami, get a grip will you?' he snarled at himself, but he knew better than anyone that it was hopeless; Byakuya had never tended to him before unless he'd been unconscious on the battlefield and his hands felt too damned good to not react. Byakuya smoothed his hands from Renji's thighs and up his back to his shoulders then down again before his hand moved to Renji's hip and the lieutenant immediately stiffened when he felt Byakuya exerting a bit of a pull on his hip bone as if urging him to flip over "I-I can reach those ones on my own, captain," he protested and was intensely aware of the fact that Byakuya didn't remove his hand from Renji's hip

"I've already started, you might as well let me finish," he said and Renji prayed he wasn't imagining the slightly softer tone to Byakuya's voice even as he fought the urge to do just as Byakuya asked of him

"It's alright; I can manage just fine so you should go ahead and enjoy your bath captain,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Byakuya frowned, not at all liking that his lieutenant was fighting him when he'd been so willing a moment ago, and he couldn't help but wonder just what he was hiding from him. He thought of giving in to his lieutenant's wishes, obviously something was making him uncomfortable, but his curiosity wouldn't let him give up when he'd already come this far. He rose as if to leave, and when he saw Renji relax in what appeared to be relief Byakuya flash stepped to the other side of Renji's bed and grabbed his hip and flipped him onto his back before he could stiffen up again. He pinned Renji with his body, which he was well aware was beginning to react to being so close to Renji, but when his gaze found his lieutenant's hip he could only stare. There, written in a small elegant script was Byakuya's name done in the same soft pink as the flower petals that littered his body.

Byakuya slowly lifted his gaze to see that Renji had a light blush dusting his cheeks and he was looking out the door as if wishing he could sink into a hole or something, Byakuya looked back at the tattoo that was indeed a bit bigger than the petals since it was done in a script that connected each letter to each other and he reached for the jar before lightly dabbing this tattoo as well with a feeling blocking his throat that he couldn't identify. He felt Renji shiver at the first touch and Byakuya became suddenly very aware of Renji's erection which began to throb against Byakuya's hip as he carefully tended to the marking Renji had requested, and when he was done he lifted his body a bit and looked down at the obvious evidence of his lieutenant's desire as his own body tightened with interest. He reached out without thought, his mind lost for the moment in his lieutenant's sweet responses, and he ran his fingers lightly over the throbbing length causing Renji to groan in response which only made Byakuya feel bolder. He took Renji's cock into his hand, still slick with the salve, and began to move purposefully slowly making Renji squirm and pant as several beads of pre cum beaded in the slit topping his plump head

"Captain K-Kuchiki," Renji panted and Byakuya immediately realized that Renji was trying to verbally push him away, trying to recall Byakuya to who he was and what was expected of him by using Byakuya's title, and Byakuya hesitated as reality began to push rudely into the moment he'd been so enjoying but he shoved it away as selfish impulses began to assert themselves

"Renji, if you want me to stop then tell me so, but nothing short of a hollow invasion is going to make me leave otherwise," he said and felt the shudder that ran through Renji's body before his lieutenant surprised him by managing through gritted teeth

"I want you to stop," Byakuya glanced up at him but Renji's eyes were closed and his face turned away, his cheeks flushed as he panted, and Byakuya slowly moved up Renji's body to better see the truth in his face

"Talk to me," he demanded and cupped Renji's cheek to urge him to look his way, but Renji resisted

"Please captain, we can't… I mean, this isn't right," Byakuya frowned at that and recalled again that Renji had used his title, making it blatantly obvious that his lieutenant was trying to fight what he so clearly was feeling. Byakuya reached for the salve and began his work on Renji's chest and stomach to give him a chance to gather his thoughts, but when Renji remained silent even after Byakuya had finished he had a feeling he wasn't going to get anything more out of his lieutenant tonight. For whatever reason Renji had decided to brand himself as claimed by Byakuya, and yet he resisted when Byakuya tried to take that step closer to him. Byakuya reached out and gently touched Renji's cheek and he was a bit relieved when Renji's eyes fluttered closed and the red head leaned into his touch, Byakuya urged him to turn his head and when he obeyed Byakuya leaned down and brushed his lips over Renji's causing his lieutenant to shudder with obvious desire

"What are you afraid of?" Byakuya asked in a soft whisper and Renji's eyes fluttered open before he whispered hoarsely

"You," but before Byakuya could question him further Renji rolled from the bed and retreated to his personal bathroom, Byakuya sighed softly and sat up but he didn't push; he may have been a captain but he sensed a dismissal as well as the next guy. He left to go back to the hot spring, deciding he would bathe before bed after all, but after sliding into the water he jolted when he sensed Renji's spirit energy spike in a sure sign of distress. He moved to rise but he heard Senbonzakura speak softly to him from his room

/You can do nothing for him right now/ Byakuya glared towards his zanpakuto then looked back towards Renji's room with a worried frown.

The next morning Renji was distant and even cold when he arrived at the senkaimon and Byakuya couldn't help but wonder just what he could do to fix what he'd apparently messed up between them. The entire journey from the seireitei to hueco mundo took a little over an hour and Renji never said a word, something that Byakuya was finding increasingly hard to tolerate, and when they stepped into the stark white interior of Aizen's former hide out Byakuya immediately turned to Renji and snapped

"Alright, talk," Renji continued to look around the room, keeping his awareness on what might be around them as Byakuya should have been doing but he was far to agitated by Renji's sudden distance

"None of the arrancar are left here, they've probably scattered, but I can still sense a few adjucha nearby," he said, all business now apparently, and Byakuya moved to Renji's side and grabbed his wrist when he tried to move away

"Dammit, Renji, we're not just going to ignore this and pretend it goes away!" he practically growled when Renji still refused to look at him

"It will never go away, captain Kuchiki," Renji said in a low voice before yanking his arm out of Byakuya's grasp "and that is exactly why I choose to ignore it. It's impossible for a gay relationship to produce the children that will be demanded from your family, and I refuse to be a dirty secret pushed into a corner and forced to watch you with any woman who will one day have you in all the ways I can't," Byakuya froze and before he could recover himself Renji flash stepped into the next room, Renji's words like a slap in the face

'He's right, what the hell was I thinking?' he wondered and wiped a hand down his face as realization dawned 'To ask him to give me everything only to hold back myself would be nothing less than selfish,' he frowned as a thought occurred to him that he couldn't shake.

Why then had Renji branded himself with Byakuya's name?

Renji fought like a man possessed as the hollows surrounded him, none of them much to worry about though their numbers were impressive if nothing else, and he refused to glance over at Byakuya to make sure his captain was doing alright; Byakuya could sleep through the battle and not have any problems with Senbonzakura. Renji held a special hatred for these damned hollows Aizen had made that weren't too strong but couldn't be sensed by normal means, as it turned out the whole fortress was flooded with them, and after their brief spat when they'd first arrived they'd been fighting these creatures pretty much ever since. Renji danced around the battlefield with Zabimaru, his movements greatly improved after his lessons in combat with Ukitake, and he took great delight in occasionally punching one before slashing it to purify it and send it away. Before he knew it the hollows were all but gone, and the one he'd been about to attack next was suddenly surrounded in petals and Renji's battlefield high took a nose dive as Byakuya appeared at his side and reality intruded again

"You're doing well with Ukitake, I take it?" Byakuya asked and Renji was both relieved and disappointed that Byakuya had decided to let the issue of them rest

"What can I say? Any excuse to punch stuff in the face," he muttered somewhat bitterly and sealed his zanpakuto before sheathing it at his waist and he went still when Senbonzakura swirled around him and he felt the flat parts of the petals surround him and draw him closer to Byakuya who was looking at his weapon in confusion especially when it surrounded him as well and drew the two closer to each other as if demanding they stop fighting and make up. Renji growled and moved to unsheathe his sword as if to fight his way out if he had to but Byakuya gently placed his hand over Renji's to stop him then drew him closer with an arm around his waist

"You're tense and frustrated, let me help you," Renji immediately flushed and Byakuya cupped his cheek and tilted his head a little to the side before he leaned forward and kissed his lieutenant who immediately shuddered and tried to push away but Senbonzakura helped Byakuya keep him close. He slid his hand into Renji's pants, relieved to find him hard and waiting, and Renji groaned and his head fell forward to rest on Byakuya's shoulder as his whole body shook. Byakuya kept a firm grip on his cock as he feathered kisses along Renji's neck and jaw and his lieutenant shuddered and whimpered softly when Byakuya began to suck on his neck while he pleasured him. The scent of Renji's arousal was strong, filling Byakuya's head and making him even harder, and when he felt Renji nibble on his neck he shivered with delight and panted in Renji's ear "Cum for me, Renji," and his lieutenant, not one to defy orders at least in this matter, shuddered and groaned as he came in Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya held him close and stroked him till he'd milked every drop he could from his twitching cock, then he used a brief flare of kido to clean Renji and his own hand, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to taste for himself but he assured himself that this wouldn't be the last time as he rightened Renji's pants and tilted his head up only to stare in shock when he saw Renji's eyes. His pupils were narrowed and cat-like, just as Ukitake's were when he summoned his spirit energy. Renji was panting softly but didn't seem at all aware of the change, and when Byakuya gently touched the corner of Renji's eye his lieutenant's eyes returned to normal as if the change had been brought on by great emotion and Byakuya relaxed a little more and leaned forward to nuzzle Renji who closed his eyes and purred softly. Byakuya blinked in surprise then frowned and decided he had better send a hell butterfly off to Ukitake as soon as possible.

Ukitake was lying in bed while Kyoraku brushed his hair, a necessary evil after all of the training he'd been a part of lately, and he signed happily as Kyoraku hummed to himself. He'd brought up the option of cutting it only once, and Kyoraku had threatened to bite him even if he didn't have fangs which had both amused Ukitake and made him extremely pleased. This had become a nightly ritual that relaxed them both after whatever stuff they'd been dealing with that day, and as Ukitake began to doze he felt a hell butterfly settle on his nose and he sighed before opening his eyes

"So help me, if you make me get up after I just got comfortable I will eat you alive," he threatened the bug who seemed completely unimpressed and Kyoraku chuckled behind him in amusement, but Ukitake ignored him as his eyes narrowed in confusion then widened in shock. He sat up quickly and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and as Kyoraku poked his head into the bathroom with a questioning tilt to his eyebrow Ukitake said quickly

"Renji's eyes just changed," Kyoraku immediately moved into the room with Ukitake to get dressed himself

"How much time do we have?" he asked and Ukitake shook his head before carefully gathering his hair up into a ponytail

"I have no idea, I didn't realize I had changed until my life was in danger and according to Byakuya they've had an easy time of it so far," Kyoraku paused in pulling his own hair back

"Wait, then why did his eyes change?" Ukitake gave him a 'seriously?' look and Kyoraku slowly grinned "Oooooh, I didn't think those two would ever get together what with Byakuya's status and Renji's consideration of it," he grinned and pinned his hair back as he predicted "this is going to get interesting really quickly,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Renji was sitting quietly against a wall and resting for a while as Byakuya had suggested as his captain went a bit ahead and he could feel something inside of him changing, though Renji would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't felt it before. It seemed every time he was near Byakuya he felt something shift inside him and it wasn't always just his heart, and though Renji had been hoping to keep it from becoming a problem he recognized that something was about to change with him whether he was ready or not. He sensed the senkaimon open and he glanced up with some surprise when Ukitake then Kyoraku hopped through

"You guys are on vacation," he said, a bit confused, and Byakuya came back into the room and admitted

"I called for them, or rather for Ukitake, but I guess I couldn't expect him to leave his husband at home," Kyoraku grinned, obviously not offended by the jab any more than Renji figured he'd be since he loved Ukitake and didn't care who knew it, and when Renji looked back to Ukitake he startled when he realized Ukitake was kneeling down and practically in his face

"How long?" he asked and Renji started to ask what he meant but Byakuya replied

"I'm not sure, they went back to normal as he was calming down," Renji glanced back at Byakuya in question but Ukitake took his chin between two fingers and urged his face back to where it was

"You're changing, aren't you?" he asked seriously and Renji swallowed nervously then looked off to his left

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered and was startled when Ukitake lightly smacked his cheek

"We don't have time for your bull, Renji, if what I suspect is true you're about to lose your zanpakuto and possibly your mind," Renji felt his blood run cold and he slowly shook his head

"I-it's been going on for years and it hasn't changed me yet," he stammered and Ukitake's face hardened then slowly softened and he turned to look over at Kyoraku whose face also hardened as if an unspoken message had passed between the two, then Kyoraku turned to Byakuya and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to lead him away. Renji frowned and moved to rise, not liking the openly gay male around Byakuya no matter how much he knew Kyoraku loved Ukitake, but Ukitake stopped him and when Renji looked back at him Ukitake asked in a serious voice

"Aizen raped you, didn't he?" Renji went cold at the question that was more of a statement and shook his head in an instinctive denial but he could see from Ukitake's expression that he didn't believe him for a moment. Renji closed his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to admit to anything, but it seemed his actions spoke volumes to Ukitake who settled back on his heels to watch Renji with a serious expression "So it seems that Aizen was performing experiments not on those around him, but on himself," he said and Renji swallowed with difficulty before whispering

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Aizen changed his seed, which should have been damned near infertile at least in the soul society, to become fertile in a different way. He's infected us in a way," Renji's eyes snapped up to see Ukitake's sad smile "Yeah, I said us; haven't you wondered why it is that I don't carry a zanpakuto anymore?" Renji swallowed again and looked away, staying quiet for a long while to absorb everything before he said

"Then why haven't I changed like you?" Ukitake shrugged a shoulder

"It's possible you haven't spent enough time in hueco mundo, after all what you've been feeling has only really started getting bad since you came here right?" Renji nodded and Ukitake straightened and looked back towards where Byakuya and Kyoraku had wandered off to "We only have two options; you will have to go back to the soul society and leave Byakuya to Kyoraku and me until the rest of the advanced force gets here, or you will have to accelerate the process and except everything that comes with it. The training won't be half as hard as learning to cope with what was done to you, but with Byakuya's help I'm sure-"

"We're not together," Renji interrupted with more heat than was probably necessary and Ukitake gave him a look that said very clearly 'you're only fighting the inevitable' before he shrugged a shoulder again

"Well, you'll have to choose soon or the decision will be made for you when your body starts changing and your zanpakuto vanishes," Renji looked back to the doorway when Byakuya came back, clearly done waiting, and Renji felt a flush rise to his cheeks when Byakuya came to his side and knelt to take his cheek into his hand

"You're upset, what happened?" Renji closed his eyes and shook his head just a little, not wanting to dislodge Byakuya's hand

"It's okay, I'm dealing with it," he said and Ukitake snorted

"Denial isn't dealing with anything and that's half the problem," Renji's eyes snapped open and moved past Byakuya's concerned face to Ukitake's with rising dread

"Shut up," he whispered

"He can help you," Ukitake insisted and Renji felt anger rise in his gut as he repeated a little louder

"I said shut up,"

"I'm only trying to help you since you won't help yourself, I know what it's like and I'm telling you Byakuya will be completely necessary to help you get over this,"

"Get over what?" Byakuya asked with obvious concern and Renji rose in a burst of restless energy and snarled

"Shut up!" at Ukitake who stood straighter and his hair began to bristle with energy as his fangs and claws slowly lengthened

"Or what?" Ukitake said, aggression shrouding his form like a cloak "You'll silence me? Killing me won't change the fact that Aizen-" Renji launched at him, tackling him to the ground and rolling with him and lashing out with his fists as he roared

"SHUT UP!"

Byakuya watched as Renji tried to beat the living hell out of Ukitake, who was fighting back with the same ferocity, and as Byakuya watched he saw Renji's hair beginning to bristle like Ukitake's making him fear for what was about to happen

"Ukitake stop! He's about to-!" Ukitake leapt to the side long enough to pant

"That's the whole point!" before he launched back towards Renji who met him in midair, and when they clashed Byakuya watched in horror as Renji's zanpakuto suddenly shattered like Senbonzakura did to attack but instead of flower petal-like blades his zanpakuto reformed around his lips and hands. Renji landed hard after a kick from Ukitake and when he lumbered back to his feet he roared, the sound like that of a large cat, and Byakuya took a step forward without thinking, not knowing what he planned to do, but when Renji turned and looked at him Byakuya noticed his stance immediately soften as if he didn't want to look at Byakuya with aggression. Renji's hair had escaped its tie and was flowing around him like a wild mane of bloody colored hair that was flooded with black spots, his fangs gave him a wild edge but even as Byakuya watched Renji changed to his normal self as he panted raggedly and Ukitake straightened as his form reverted as well

"Did you have to shove him off the deep end, Ju?" Kyoraku asked from behind them and Ukitake padded on quiet feet back over to his lover

"Byakuya has a right to know," he said and Byakuya would have looked back in question but his gaze caught and held on the fact that Renji was trembling and seemed to be flushing with shame about something

"Shut up," Renji whispered, obviously not willing to fight anymore but still not wanting Byakuya to know whatever this was about

"If you won't tell him I will, and I don't know the details of your rape so you'll have to confess eventually no matter what I say," Byakuya eyes widened as he took in the increased trembling of Renji's body, that enough to tell him Ukitake wasn't shooting in the dark, and he finally turned to look at Ukitake as rage flooded him

"Who?" he asked in a low voice and Kyoraku wrapped an arm around Ukitake's waist and drew him close as if to protect him from his next words

"Aizen raped them both, Ju while he was held captive, and I'm assuming Renji probably suffered through something similar back when he was still in squad 5," Kyoraku answered and Byakuya noted that Ukitake nuzzled Kyoraku's chest which seemed to comfort them both, and he looked back over to where Renji had been only to realize he had vanished and his heart lodged in his throat as he looked around in a panic then darted after him when he finally caught onto his energy signature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Renji didn't know where he was going he only knew he couldn't stay there a moment longer; he had never been one for crying but the pain and rage that had been ripped open like an old wound inside of him made him roar as he had before. He sounded like a wounded jaguar, a great pair for Ukitake who seemed to have inherited the traits of a leopard, and he laughed bitterly; Aizen hadn't stayed around long enough to see that his experiment had worked more than once and all Renji could focus on was the 'why?' that he knew he'd never get an answer to. He ripped through every hollow he came across, his claws sharper than Zabimaru had ever been, and when he finally collapsed to his knees in exhaustion hours later he felt a shadow fall over him that he could feel was Byakuya.

He stayed on his knees, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming and hating that Byakuya had felt the need to follow him and see him like this, but then he felt Byakuya lay a hand on his shoulder and Renji felt a sob escape from his throat and a moment later Byakuya had his head cradled to his shoulder and Renji broke down. Byakuya held him silently until he'd quieted a long time later then he carefully gathered Renji to his chest and stood before turning to walk back towards las noches, but Renji lashed out again in an attempt to get free that was weak at best. Byakuya dropped his legs as Renji had hoped but a moment later Renji found himself pinned against a tree with his arms held above his head, a position that immediately awakened painful memories, and Renji felt his skin begin to prickle with energy as he instinctively prepared to fight

"Renji," Byakuya's voice held a note of command and the red haired lieutenant trembled and shook his head, his body weakening with the instinct to give in as he always had been forced to when in this position, and Renji felt a tear slip down his cheek that Byakuya immediately brushed away with his thumb "Renji, come back to me," he coaxed and Renji slowly opened his eyes as Byakuya released his wrists and used his now free hand to cup Renji's cheek "he's gone, Renji, he can't hurt you anymore unless you let him," Renji felt a sarcastic laugh bubble in his chest

"What the fuck do you know?" he snarled and noted Byakuya's eyes narrow immediately; Renji had always been careful not to curse around his captain, feeling it dirtied him somehow, but he was desperate to shove Byakuya away so he could gather his shattered emotions back together

"You're right," Byakuya admitted "I know very little of what happened or how you must feel, but Ukitake was right to tell me what he did and let you tell me the rest. It isn't something that I can learn from anyone else but you," Byakuya lightly touched his chest where Renji's heart was pounding in fear and more than a little pain "You've kept it hidden from everyone for so long, you've let it fester inside and turn to anger, that's why you're so brash and reckless on the battlefield aren't you? You'll do your duty because you're too good of a man not to, but inside you don't care if at the end of the day you never make it back home,"

"Don't-" Renji whispered, his posture defeated, and Byakuya lightly ran his thumb over Renji's collarbone

"You can't keep it inside forever, it will kill you and I couldn't bear to lose you to your own foolishness," Renji felt the soft kiss Byakuya brushed against his mouth all the way down to his toes and he melted, too emotionally drained to fight anymore, and Byakuya gathered him close again before murmuring "Now, I'm taking you home and you're going to let me," Renji nodded and laid his head against Byakuya's chest before closing his eyes

"Yes, captain," he whispered.

 **Epilog**

They had been back from hueco mundo for a little over a week and so far Renji had been able to dodge Byakuya's questions, his obvious concerns, but the longer things went like this the tenser things had become. Renji understood that Byakuya wanted to press forward with their relationship, but Renji had built a wall that he wasn't willing to tear down for anyone. Things were nearly at the point of a yelling match, Renji had started enough of them to know the signs, when Yamamoto suddenly appeared in the squad 6 barracks. He silently entered the office where Byakuya was standing behind his desk and glaring at Renji who had his back turned to his captain in favor of making some tea and when Renji glanced up he went still which alerted Byakuya who looked over to the door before forcing his stance into a more neutral one

"Head captain, welcome," Byakuya said, his voice respectful and a little curious, and Yamamoto inclined his head then turned and looked at Renji with serious eyes. Renji straightened his spine, unwilling to bend under that intense gaze, and Yamamoto nodded as if he'd come to a conclusion

"Lieutenant Abarai, come with me a moment would you?" Renji frowned but followed after the head captain with a sinking feeling in his gut, and when they reached the gardens under the blooming cherry tree Yamamoto turned to look at him "I understand that several things have happened that I need to be made aware of," he said more than asked and Renji shut down his emotions immediately to protect himself

"I changed in a fight against Ukitake after he purposefully provoked me into a rage, and as a result I am now much like he is," Yamamoto gave him a serious look

"And what are you not telling me?" Renji straightened his spine and finally said the words that had been festering inside him for so long

"I changed because Aizen raped me back when I was a member of squad 5," he said and immediately saw Yamamoto make the connection between his words and the fact that it was so much like Ukitake's recent change. His spirit energy flared powerfully for a moment then he asked as calmly as could be expected

"And captain Kuchiki?" Renji didn't understand his question, and his confusion must have been plain because Yamamoto said "How is your relationship with him?" Renji frowned

"Nothing has changed in the squad since we returned to take over again, though the captain-" Yamamoto held up his hand and Renji stopped

"I'm not asking about your working relationship, lieutenant," he said seriously and Renji swallowed uncomfortably

"Things have been tense," he admitted, an understatement though he didn't know how much to reveal to the head captain, and he heard Yamamoto step closer which caused Renji to glance back up immediately

"I can guess why," Yamamoto said, surprising Renji since he could see by Yamamoto's eyes that he actually did seem to understand "but what is really holding you back, fear of what it could be like with him or the thought of hurting captain Kuchiki's status as head of his family?" Renji winced and looked away again before confessing

"Both of those things and more," Yamamoto was silent for a while before he admitted

"Captain Kuchiki approached me shortly after your return and made a request of me that I plan on granting him," Renji glanced back, curious despite his reservations "however, first I must ask you a question and I would like a straight answer," Renji nodded once, after all he'd already confessed his worst secret so how hard could this question be? Yamamoto glanced over to the cherry tree and Renji followed his gaze, watching the petals fall until he felt himself beginning to relax "Do you love him?" Yamamoto asked and Renji stiffened right back up as his eyes darted back to the head captain who was watching his reactions very closely "If not, then there is no reason to grant his request," Renji started to deny it out of long time habit then he closed his mouth and forced himself to calm down; Yamamoto had approved of Ukitake and Kyoraku, two that had been like sons to him, so to fear his reaction was stupid at best. Renji swallowed nervously then nodded once before whispering

"Yes, I've loved him for a long time," he shrugged a shoulder of his robe open, revealing a few of the petals scattered on his upper chest "I had these done because I didn't want anyone to make the mistake of thinking I'd ever belong to anyone else," he fixed his robe as Yamamoto surprised him with a smile

"I never took you for the sentimental type," Renji felt his cheeks heat but he nodded and Yamamoto turned back towards his own office "Well, I've taken enough of a break I think. Please let captain Kuchiki know that I've decided to grant his request, he'll know what I mean," Renji nodded, a bit confused as he watch the head captain wander off but he sighed and scratched at the back of his head as he went back to the office where Byakuya was seated at his desk. He glanced up when the door opened then back down to his paperwork which he'd almost completed for the day

"Good to see you survived, what did the head captain want?" he asked, obviously a bit distracted with whatever he was reading, and Renji crossed the room to make a fresh cup of tea since the mess he'd made before was cold by now

"He just wanted to make sure he had the details of what happened in hueco mundo between Ukitake and me all straight," Renji muttered as he measured out some tea leaves and put the tea pot back on the hot plate "oh, and he asked me to tell you that he's decided to grant your request," Renji felt Byakuya's spirit energy spike and he turned to look back at his captain in confusion when he saw the suddenly intense look on his face

"He said that, those exact words?" he demanded and Renji nodded, a bit confused when Byakuya quickly crossed the room and grabbed Renji's wrist to tug him into a tight embrace that nearly stole his breath

"Dammit, captain, not so tight!" he growled as he squirmed in his hold and he opened his mouth to snap at him when Byakuya pulled back a little but his words were stolen by Byakuya's kiss, heat flared low in Renji's belly and he shuddered and closed his eyes as Byakuya devoured his lips as if he were a starving man. Renji fisted his hands in Byakuya's shihakusho and groaned when Byakuya cupped his ass and hauled him closer to his body, and both men gasped when their erections pressed together "wh-what's gotten into you, captain?" Renji panted and tried to put some distance between them but Byakuya cupped the back of his head and held him in place

"You're mine," Byakuya said in a low husky voice and Renji blushed and continued to try to squirm free but Byakuya kissed him again, this time softer and sweeter before he murmured again Renji's lips "the head captain has helped to make an exception to the traditions of my family; now I am free to be with you," Renji's eyes went wide in disbelief

"I-I thought the Gotei 13 had no authority over the four noble houses," Byakuya smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek

"It doesn't, unless the family in question invites them in for one reason or another," he kissed him again and murmured against his lips "and now that most of your worries have been laid to rest, it's time for you to take me to bed," Renji's eyes widened

"I… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Renji practically choked and Byakuya chuckled softly and nibbled on Renji's neck

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm in charge at work so I was hoping you would take charge in bed," Renji felt his erection throb at the very idea and he felt Byakuya's smile against his fluttering pulse "Good answer,"


End file.
